


Touch Me

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Drabble, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgeblossom, Exhibitionism, It’s short, M/M, MM, Self Incest, Selfcest, Sub Edge, enjoy, fic raffle, hah what, papcest - Freeform, s p a g h e d g e t i, this is tasty, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: Papyrus and Edge have a little fun… Well, Edge has fun. Papyrus has fun watching.Third place winner for my 69 followers fic raffle.Go follow me on Tumblr for future raffles! (@undertale-writing-challenges)





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> hah I love dom papyrus to be honest. He’s almost as great as dom blueberry. BUT THEN throw in sub edge? My god you’ve got a fic there. NOT SURE I HIT THE MARK BUT, ENJOY???
> 
> I apologize for the shortness of this, I had so much I could have done with

_“Are you just going to stand there and watch me you pervert?”_

 

_“Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to take charge?”_

 

* * *

 

Edge is the kind of skeleton who takes what he wants; intimidating and terrifying, more often than not he gets his way. Maybe that’s why it had been so hard to get his boyfriend to do this. Papyrus hadn’t believed him at first when Edge told him he wanted him to take charge for once. It took… some convincing ~~(begging, getting on his hands and knees, undoing his boyfriend's belt, sucking his…~~ and ~~_liking_~~ it ~~)~~ but after a while, he’d warmed up to the idea.

 

He hadn’t expected it to be this infuriating.

 

His boyfriend’s idea of taking charge was taking control of every action, making _Edge_ do all the work while he just… stood and watched. And while, yeah, that’s taking control, it’s not really what Edge was expecting. Honestly, he thought his lover would just top him, fuck him for once now that he has permission, and maybe even tie him up ~~(tie him up, hold him down, hit him, mark him)~~

 

He wasn’t expecting _this_.

 

“Touch yourself for me.”

 

He felt his face burn as he slipped a hand between his legs to stroke his glistening folds. “Are you just going to stand there and watch me you pervert?”

 

“Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to take charge?” He tilts his head questioningly.

 

“I _want_ you to fucking _touch_ me.”

 

A dark chuckle rings through the room, and the sound is so, terrifyingly _Edge_ that he could hardly believe it was _Papyrus_ making that noise. “Ask me nicely… and maybe I will.”

 

He inhales sharply, pressing against his clit as he looks up at his lover. “Will you. _Please_ touch me, Papyrus?”

 

“I didn’t even know that word was in your vocabulary.” He scoffs, voice light and teasing. He moved to sit down in the chair he had gotten for himself, legs slightly spread and giving Edge the perfect view of this bulge. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“That’s not--” he growls low, infuriated with the way the other teases him. “I asked nicely, like you _wanted.”_

 

“You did. And I am grateful. I said I’d think about it.” He tilts his head again, a sort of feigned innocence that’s completely undone with the way his hand moves to brush against his clothed cock.

  
“For now. _I want a show._ ”


End file.
